


Thanks For Your Care

by Patchitehemo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship bead, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lake-town, Laketown, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Secret handjobs, Semi-Public Sex, bold Bilbo, handjobs, light embarrassment, surprised Thorin, under table hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo shows his thanks. Thorin only wishes he chose to do it at a different time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Your Care

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is messy and so is the porn but i was tired of this and i just wanted to upload it and get it done with ):

Thorin froze in shock before roughly pushing the hobbit's hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" As he spoke, Bilbo slowly slid his hand back up the dwarf's inner thigh. Thorin quickly stilled it's path, laying his own hand atop it.

"Are you trying to get me off in public?" He whispered. Thorin threw a worried glance to the other members of the company, who were thankfully unaware of what Bilbo was doing under the table.

Said hobbit leaned in to nip at Thorin's neck. "Not quite," he nearly purred.

"Then no," Thorin growled, "It is not obvious."

Bilbo turned his captured hand over and threaded his fingers with Thorin's. "Think back two nights ago," he whispered into his dwarf's ear.

Thorin furrowed his brow. Two nights ago...?

"You were ill," he simply stated.

Bilbo hummed in agreement. "And you took care of me."

Thorin scoffed. "Of course I took care of you."

"You didn't have to care for me when I was weak and ill."

Thorin frowned. He could not believe his ears. Slowly, he raised his other hand to Bilbo's head of wild curls. He grasped the small braid that rest atop the hobbit's head. The simple yet ornate braid that Thorin had made oh so long ago.

"This," Thorin fingered the silver clasp that held the twined hair together," says otherwise. This says that you are the most important thing in my existence and that I must care for you as much as I can."

Bilbo squeezed his hand. "I don't care what a bead says. You could have ignored it."

"Bilbo-"

The hobbit silenced him with a hard press of his lips against the king's.

Thorin hummed approvingly. He untangled his hand from Bilbo's and placed it on the smaller man's cheek. He tilted Bilbo's head slightly, deepening their kiss.

It was astounding how intoxicating the hobbit was. Just this simple kiss and Thorin was already losing himself in it.

A small hand squeezed the bulge that was growing in his trousers. Thorin jumped, inadvertently banging his knee on the table. 

He pulled back, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?" Again, he cast a glance around the table, observing that the others were still blissfully unaware of his situation.

"I thought we already established this," Bilbo replied. Thorin was too caught up in his panic to notice that Bilbo was rubbing him through his trousers.

"I thought we established that this was unnecessary." Thorin's nose lightly bumped against Bilbo's.

" Now I do not remember that." Bilbo kneaded the dwarf's erection.

A moan worked its way out of Thorin's mouth before he could catch it. Bilbo surged forward, kissing Thorin and swallowing his moan.

"Hush, darling," he breathed into the kings mouth,"We don't want to alert the others."

"Bilbo." The name was a whisper on Thorin's lips. "Bilbo, we are in the company of others." Bilbo's fingers were in the process of untying Thorin's trousers. It was very distracting. 

"How is that an issue?" 

Has his hobbit gone completely mad? "This is an indecency!"

"It's not an indecency if the others don't know about it." Bilbo's sweet, honey breath ghosted over Thorin's face, dazing him for a moment. His trousers were untied now and the hobbit smiled in victory. 

Thorin blinked hard, shaking himself from his stupor, albeit only a little. "They can see us, Bilbo! There is not a wa- _ah!_ " Thorin huffed out his surpirse.

Bilbo was running his fingers down Thorin's shaft. The dwarf moved to slap his hand away but Bilbo grabbed it. He could easily shake off the hobbit's grip...but did he want to? He and Bilbo hadn't been able to relieve their tensions recently.

"Keep quiet and no one will know." Thorin detected a hint of irritation in his voice. Bilbo really wanted to do this. He released his grip on Thorin's wrist as the dwarf pulled back. Thorin resettled the hand on his lover's shoulder.

The dwarf let out a low, needy moan as Bilbo gripped his hardness.

Bilbo quickly silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back, Thorin could not help but shiver at the hobbit's lust-blown eyes. The sight of Bilbo was more arousing than his touch. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

Bilbo captured his lips again. He freed Thorin from his trousers and the cool night air was a welcoming presence against his heated, throbbing cock. Bilbo moved his hand up to the head where his precome was pooling. He smeared the waiting substance on his palm and resumed his stroking. 

Thorin moaned against the hobbit's mouth. Bilbo took advantage of the dwarf's open mouth to snake his tongue in. Thorin's tongue met his excitedly. 

The increasing pressure on his cock was too much. It was overwhelming. He pushed Bilbo away slightly. "Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo," he chanted. 

"Shh." Bilbo's free hand came up and patted Thorin's cheek. "Let go. It's okay, _ghivashel_ "

Thorin sputtered as Bilbo sweetly spoke in Khuzdul. It was incredibly erotic hearing the rough syllables roll off Bilbo's tongue. The world went white and Thorin released into his One's hand.

A chorus broke out, though Thorin only caught pieces of it. He was in post-orgasmic bliss. 

"By my beard!"

"Ack! That's horrible! And during dinner!"

"I never want to see that face on Uncle ever again!"

Above, he heard his hobbit chuckle. That little devil. 

"I told you we will would caught," Thorin mumbled. 

"I told you to keep quiet." Bilbo let out a short laugh.

Despite himself, Thorin laughed too.


End file.
